Regalo
by Hyozade
Summary: A Inojin no le basta con observar a Sarada sin hacer nada. Tras los constantes empujones de su madre, ha decidido ser directo con Sarada. [Puede tomarse como una continuación de "Bocetos"]


**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

En toda su vida, Inojin Yamanaka nunca estuvo tan nervioso.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, casi sintiéndola rasposa, como si lo ahogara. Y por un momento, por un instante, al encontrarse mirando los ojos negruzcos de Sarada.

Sarada, quién estaba parada frente a él, con dichos ojos, parte de su fijación por ella, mirándole.

-¿Inojin?

Abrió sus ojos azules a más no poder, casi avergonzado, pero siempre con el recuerdo de su padre, quién le había enseñado a mantenerse tranquilo sin importar la situación -o al menos eso había intentado a su peculiar forma de ser-.

Escuchó un bufido, demasiado tosco para provenir de la chica, y se topó con otro par de ojos azules, turbulentos de irritación.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo estaba allí Boruto?

-¡Eh, Inojin! Tenemos una misión importante, ¡llevas parado allí cinco minutos!

-¡Boruto! No seas grosero.

¿De verdad?

Le vinieron unas repentinas ganas de golpearse la cabeza con la libreta que llevaba, pero esa libreta tenía el dibujo que quería mostrarle a Sarada, y… Ciertamente, verse como un tonto no era lo que le había aconsejado su madre.

 _-Inojin, querido hijo-recordó hablar a su madre, melosa, y con un toque de picardía tras sus palabras-Si quieres conquistar a una chica, ¡aunque sea la hija de la frentona…!-exclamó dramática la mujer, colocando el dorso de su mano sobre la frente, con falsa resignación-Te ayudaré._

 _-Sé galante, ¡hazla sentir especial! No necesitas mucho con esa cara tan linda que tienes, mi niño._

Dudaba que su ¨cara linda¨ le ayudara si hacía llegar a Sarada tarde, porque aunque su madre se la pasara repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez… Sarada no parecía ser del mismo tipo de mujer que su madre.

De lo poco que sacaba de sus conversaciones con Chouchou, la morena estaba más interesada en ser Hokage que en tener citas o perseguir romances.

-Ahh…. Sarada, yo quería… Quería hablar contigo.

¿Qué le había dicho su padre?

 _-Papa, ¿cómo puedo conquistar a una chica?_

 _-Ah, es por la hija del traidor y la fea, ¿verdad?- su padre colocó una mano en su barbilla, con una expresión pensativa marcada en el rostro, y segundos después, con su usual sonrisa, declaró casual y victorioso-Dile que es mas linda que su madre._

No, definitivamente no.

-¡Lo que sea que vayas a decir, díselo rápido!

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa al muchacho, apenas conteniéndose de darle un coscorrón a su compañero de equipo.

-Boruto…

-Hey, ¿qué es eso?- sin darle tiempo a responder, Boruto le arrebató de atrás de la espalda el cuaderno a Inojin, pasando las hojas a una velocidad vertiginosa, desinteresado, hasta que se encontró con una página en particular-¿Qué no es…?

Con la misma brusquedad que él usó antes, Inojin quitó el libro de las manos del sorprendido hijo del hokage, quien no falló en notar la irritación oculta detrás de la falsa sonrisa de Inojin.

El chico no era del tipo de hacer movimientos así, ni mucho menos enojarse o perder los estribos con tanta facilidad, todos le conocían por su actitud desenfadada y similar a la de su padre.

No era normal.

-Boruto, no seas entrometido- reprendió en tono juguetón Mizuki, casi sobresaltando a Inojin. ¿También Mizuki estaba allí? ¿Hacía cuánto?-Además, parece que van a hablar de algo importante.

-¡Pues yo no me voy a ningún lado!-alegó el hijo del Hokage, cruzados de brazos y sacando el labio inferior, en un gesto que, si en cualquier otro momento a Sarada le parecerá enternecedor, infantil, o divertido, ahora sólo le causaba irritación-Si quieres decirle algo, hazlo rápido, tenemos una misión importante.

La sonrisa de Mizuki, quien parecía no caber en sí, se ensanchó aún más.

¿Hacerle las compras a la señora Yuki era importante?  
Sarada no parecía tan divertida.

Con un suspiro, miró apenada a Inojin, asintiendo.

-¿Qué necesitabas, Inojin?

Que se lo tragara la tierra, o quizás darle un golpe a Boruto para que callara esa bocota suya, pero no era eso lo importante.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero por la expresión de Sarada, no debía verse tan confiado o tranquilo como esperaba.

-Vine a darte esto-explicó dandole el cuaderno a ella. La chica lo recibió sin mostrar cambio alguno en su rostro, y sin aguantarse los nervios, el muchacho agregó-Es la última hoja.

Los expresivos ojos oscuros de Sarada se pasaron por las hojas del cuaderno, hasta llegar a la última hoja, y sin querer, se abrieron a más no poder, y en su cara se plasmó una expresión de sorpresa insólita viniendo de una Uchiha.

Un precioso boceto le devolvía la mirada. Era ella, los mismos ojos que veía en el espejo por las mañanas, con las comisuras de sus labios formando una curva suave, cálida.

Se le fue el aire de golpe, como un ataque de Boruto durante los entrenamientos. Contundente, inesperado.

Era ella, y aún sin haber nada fuera de lo común en el dibujo, sintió sus mejillas calentarse, y supo que el corazón se le aceleró, latiendo a mil.

-Es precioso- susurró Sarada sin contener su asombro, con la mirada cautiva en el dibujo -Inojin, es, es…

-Pff, Sarada no es tan linda.

Y la magia, tan pronto como apareció, se fue.

Sin contemplación alguna, sin miramientos, Sarada le dio un golpe a Boruto, que lo mandó volando a algo punto desconocido de la aldea.

-Que tipo tan desagradable.

Mizuki ahogó una risita en su mano, con la mirada de la furiosa Uchiha quemándole, matándolo de mil formas. Lo intimidaría un poco más sin ese sonrojo tan brillante.

-Mizuki…

-Voy a buscar a Boruto- se apresuró a decir Mizuki- Tómate tu tiempo.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la espalda de su compañero de equipo, hasta que su figura se perdió a lo lejos. Todo aquello era tan… Innecesario. Bruto era un idiota ruidoso e impulsivo, así que podía entenderlo, pero, ¡¿qué significaba ese guiño de Mizuki?!

-Sarada- llamó Inojin, sacando a la chica se su ensimismamiento- ¿Te gustó?

La brillante, brillante mente que Sarada había heredado de sus padres, de repente se volvió un nudo de palabras al azar.

-Es, es… Es muy lindo, Inojin.

 _¡¿Lindo?! ¡¿Lindo?!_

¿Qué más podía decir?

¡No era su culpa!

A ella la habían entrenado para hacer misiones, para pelear, no para ese tipo de cosas. A Inojin se le veía tan incómodo y enrojecido como ella, o un poco más, como si tuviera unas repentinas ganas de echar a correr al baño. Podía entenderlo.

-Hice lo mejor que pude, pero- se mordió el labio, decidido a arriesgarse y darlo todo- No es tan lindo como tú.

¡¿Qué se suponía que era eso?! Era un… Estaba… ¿coqueteando?

-Uhh…. Ahh…-buscó en su enredado vocabulario alguna palabra, la que fuera. Se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a su madre en uno de sus parloteos sobre su padre, sobre el amor y esas cosas que, si antes le eran irrelevantes, ahora parecían vitales-Eh…

En toda su vida, a Sarada Uchiha sólo le importó entrenar, ser fuerte y estudiar. Una vez pasado el episodio con su padre, no había carencias en su vida, y a diferencia de las otras chicas de su edad, quienes se la pasaban hablando de chicos y romance, ella pensaba en se Hokage, en estar con su familia, con sus amigos y sus compañeros de equipo.

No había más.

Aún estando en un equipo con dos chicos, no podía hacer más que mirarlos a ambos con un afecto fraternal, de madre, en ocasiones. Le enternecía la hiperactividad de Boruto, le divertía y le fastidiaba el carácter de Mizuki.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía una desagradable inquietud en su estómago al mirar a Inojin? ¿Por qué su pecho se sentía cálido de repente?

No quería ni pensarlo.

En su cabeza, entre la poca coherencia que quedaba, todo la llamaba a huir, pero ella era una Uchiha, era hija de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, y los Uchiha no huían, por incómodo o extraño que fuera todo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- explotó el sonrojado chico- No ahora, cuando vuelvas de tu misión, o… O cuando no estés ocupada.

Boquiabierta, apretó el cuaderno entre sus manos, y tuvo que recordarse no sujetarlo con demasiada fuerza para no romperlo.

 _Respira, respira…_

Estaba pasando, un chico la estaba invitando a salir. Y no cualquier chico, era el hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre, al que conocía desde la infancia, al que había llamado "afeminado", en sus años tiernos, y, que ahora, parado frente a ella, la invitaba a salir.

De la nada, de golpe.

-…Esta bien.

¡Y encima había aceptado!

Su madre le había dicho dos personas iban a una cita cuando se gustaban, o sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-¡¿Dijo que sí?!-exclamó una voz molesta, desde los arbustos, una voz chillona y demasiado familiar, lamentó Sarada-¡¿Qué carajo?!

-Boruto, nos descubriste.

Lento, muy lento, la heredera Uchiha miró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-Boruto…

-Tranquila, Sarada- apaciguó Mizuki saliendo de los arbustos, en un acto de valentía- Imagina que no estamos aquí. Iban a hacer eso, ¿no?

-… ¿Hacer qué?- inquirió derrotada la chica.

-A besarse.

-…

-…

-…

-Bueno, ¡te esperamos en el punto acordado!

Sarada apretó el puente de su nariz con exasperación, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorar al rubio que refunfuñaba, arrastrado por Mizuki.

No iban a librarse sin importar cuanto corrieran, y se los haría saber cuando los encontrara.

A Inojin no le pasó desapercibido el mudo "Suerte" que Mizuki envió en su dirección, con un guiño.

-Sarada…

-Inojin, escucha. Ahora tengo una misión importante- casi se sintió mal por mentir y seguirle el juego a Boruto para salir del momento incómodo. Casi- Cuando regrese, ¿te parece si nos arreglamos?

El solo atinó a asentir, con la cabeza aún en algún lugar entre las nubes y el espacio.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego.

Asintió una vez más, con los ojos perdidos y al mismo tiempo fijos en la chica que se alejaba.

Se quedó allí parado sin decir nada, incrédulo. Recuperó la respiración, parpadeó, y cuando su capacidad de pensar y formular oraciones le fue devuelta, notó que algo le faltaba.

-¡Mi libreta!

Sarada se la había llevado.

El pánico que se apoderó de él desapareció con un suspiro.

Si ella tenía su libreta, se la devolvería. Sarada era tan cortés que sentiría la obligación de devolvérsela, y con eso podría verla de nuevo.

Podría parecer un aprovechado, pero él lo consideraba buena suerte.

Le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Yo sé que a nadie le importa, y juré que no sería como en mis fanfics viejos donde contaba la historia de mi vida en las notas, pero maldición.**

 **Pasé tres días, TRES DIAS escribiendo esta cosa, y el sábado, cuando pensaba publicarlo, lo borré todo (computadora nueva), y no pude recuperarlo.**

 **Fue como… No sé, el juicio final de los fanfics, me hizo llorar más que la pelea final entre Naruto y Sasuke(?)**

 **En fin, si todo sale bien, esta semana empiezo con la historia corta que tenía pensada.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**


End file.
